


Girl Power

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chapter 1 Jurassicnatural: Team Apex, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Art work and maybe some fics for SPN Ladies Bingo 2020-2021
Relationships: Dark!Kaia + Fern
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: SPN Ladies Bingo





	Girl Power

**Author's Note:**

> For better or for worse, I'm people arting. Full disclosure-sometimes this might not be pretty, as it's the learning journey/experience. So if a piece has you like Sammy and going for some eye bleach, I assure you that my eyes feel ten times worse, I'm sorry. As always, I'm open and grateful for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism so if you've got tips and pointers for me then please share the wealth! I have nerve damage in my wrists and hands from surgeries, but my occupational therapist recommended drawing to help with shakiness and fine motor control. Nevertheless, not many things inspire me to draw quite like Supernatural and I love so many of our brilliant women who have always deserved better. I've put a Mature rating on this Bingo work in general just in case of violent depictions and/or near nudity, we'll just see what inspires me, lol. Here goes...hoorah!

  


I chose Dark!Kaia as my first square because I loved her. She had both profound sadness and strength inside, her story left me wanting to learn so much more. While some tragic ends are beautiful and have merit, Chuck's ending for her, along with the writers, BLEW. So I'm choosing to ignore it and have given her Fern, a domesticated velociraptor because she needs a buddie in Jurassicnatural world who's just as badass as she is. 


End file.
